


It's Not Easy Being Cheesy

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation is coming too quickly, leaving Dean with little time to confess his feelings for Cas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy Being Cheesy

Dean was at a complete loss for how to do this whole ‘romance’ thing.

Sure, he’d gone on dates before, but those had all been different. None of his partners had ever really made him want to do the sappy candelight stuff. Of course, none of them had ever been Cas, either. 

Dean wanted to do something different, something special for Cas. He wasn’t like anyone else. Not by a long stretch. 

So, after countless hours of time spent hunched over the computer, Dean had found himself hurrying through the aisles of the local Target just before closing time. Yeah, it was all last minute, but Dean didn’t know when he’d have another chance at any of this. Cas would be gone for summer again, headed to the west coast with his family after graduation tomorrow and then…Dean didn’t know.

Anticipation and wild bouts of nerves made his belly squirm in tangle in messy knots. His shopping basket quickly filled up and he double-checked the smudged ink on his hand before sprinting toward the check-out. 

In the parking lot, Dean whipped out his phone and shot off a text with trembling fingers.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
hey u wanna watch th meteor shower 2nite?

Dean held his breath, cradling the phone in his hands like it was some priceless vinyl record untouched by time. When the screen lit up and the tiny body hummed, he nearly dropped it in his haste to read the message.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
I would very much like to. 

Dean’s heart gave a series of stuttered thuds inside his chest. Holy shit. This was happening. 

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
gr8 meet u @ the baseball field in 15?

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
That sounds all right. I’ll see you there. Do you need me to bring anything?

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
nope just urself

The Impala’s engine revved to life as Dean took a deep breath to steady himself. The baseball field was only five minutes away, back behind the high school. It was the perfect place to watch the meteor shower, really. Nothing would obstruct their view. And no one would come bothering them, either.

 

Ten minutes later, Dean was busy second-guessing himself.

The patchwork quilt from the trunk was spread out over the ground in front of the Impala. In the middle of the blanket sat the veritable heap of Dean’s store-bought bounty. There were crackers and a block of fancy cheese, a pack of Oreos with double filling, a few cans of beer that had admittedly been smuggled from the house, a few plastic cups, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. It was the best Dean had to offer and it all seemed pretty lame.

Maybe this was all a stupid idea. Who knew if Cas even-

Bike tires crunched over the dirt of the dug-out. 

Dean whirled, nerves flaring to life with renewed vigor at the sight of Cas.

The dark-haired boy was leaning his bike against the chain link fence, fiddling with the zip on his hoodie as he began walking toward Dean. His jeans looked new, completely free or wear and rips. Not like Dean’s, which had a sizable hole in one knee. 

“Hello, Dean.”

“H-hey, Cas. Glad you could make it.”

The answering smile Dean received was small, just a happy little quirk of lips. Castiel took in Dean’s stage-setting with a curious head-tilt.

Dean scrambled to cover, plopping down onto the quilt and lifting a beer.

“You want one?”

Cas shook his head with a small noise-crinkle but folded himself close to Dean.

“No, thank you. I will have some of that, though.” He picked at the seal on the juice.

After cracking open the food, Dean found himself relaxing a little. Conversation moved between them in easy eddies. They’d been friends since Freshman year, sharing a few classes throughout their school careers. 

Dean had slowly fallen for the quiet, blue-eyed boy. Castiel was smart and kind, despite his  shyness and quietude. Dean loved Cas’ dry wit and way of speaking. He loved Cas’ tiny smiles and shining eyes. He loved Cas’ stubbornness and resolve. He just loved Cas. 

It had taken Dean four years to realize it, though.

And time was running out.

The thought had Dean’s insides writhing again. Nervous sweat prickled across his forehead as the first of the meteors began shooting across the sky. 

Castiel had his head tilted back, eyes wide and a small, awed smile on his face. Dean thought that he might have been the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Castiel chose that point in time to glance over at Dean. His brows lifted as he blinked.

“Dean, is something wrong?”

“Uh. Ah, no, I just, um, I need to tell you something.” Holy shit, Dean felt like his stomach was crawling up his throat.

“You can tell me anything.” Cas sounded so damn earnest, eyes wide and glimmering with the reflection of the stars.

“I…” Dean balled his fists in his lap, fingers wrinkling the material of his jeans. “I-”  Why was it so hard to say? The words stuck in Dean’s throat, choking him in desperation. He had to tell Cas, show him…That was it! 

Dean threw all caution to the wind and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Cas’ in a quick, gentle kiss. He pulled back quickly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Castiel looked dazed, eyes half-lidded and mouth open slightly. 

“Dean-”

“I like you a lot, Cas. Always have and I just…I had to let you know before-”

Dean was cut off when Cas leaned over and swallowed his words with his lips. This kiss was longer, warmer, more certain. When they separated, it was only by inches to catch their breath.

“I feel the same, Dean. Always.” Cas murmured, breath brushing over Dean’s lips.

Dean was gonna make him so happy he’d said that.


End file.
